Ginger Pineapples
by 13scrappy
Summary: Luana Walters, a wizarding 14 old girl from Hawaii's only Wizard and Witches school. She is transferred quietly as possible because her parents have moved to England. Her presence however doesn't go unnoticed. Hogwarts own ginger headed twins have both taken a liking towards her. Stopping at nothing to get her attention... (sounds better when you actually read it) WARNING: FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

"Luana Walters." The soft-spoken blonde said reading off the small piece of paper that was given to her.

Ginny looked over her friend's shoulder smiling.

"No way! You got a new roommate!" The ginger headed girl shouted. Luna still looked down at the paper.

"She's in the same year as your brothers." Luna commented looking up at Ginny.

"Fourth Year, I wonder why they gave you a older roommate." Ginny said walking with Luna to their next class. The blonde girl stared out the window thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Luana! You're going to late love if you don't hurry it up!" A man called dragging a large suitcase and hulling it into the back of the trunk.

"Coming, coming! It's only my first day anyways dad…" The called girl answered, huffing in frustration as dragged her large messenger bag on the concrete floor. The brunette haired man frowned at his daughters attempt to look nice. Luana was dressed in loose fitting grey sweater paired with rolled up jeans.

"Don't you think you should change into the Hogwarts uniform?" Luana's dad said. She pushed a hand through her ebony hair sighing.

"Dad, it's not like it matters! I'm not even going to any classes on my first day!"

"Okay, okay. You make a point, but at least try to make yourself look nice." He scolded getting into the car. Luana followed rolling her olive eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Luana made her way around Hogwarts. There were still students roaming around the hallways but not many. She was already sorted into her house before hand. Ravenclaw alright…

It was still confusing though having to find the Ravenclaw tower. She thought about wanting to ask somebody where it was…but…she didn't want any attention. But I mean come on! She's dragging around a large suitcase! That practically screamed look at me! Speaking of unwanted attention…

"Ello', ello'. You in need of any help love?" Luana turned around to see a pair of ginger headed boys.

"Ah…well that would be nice." She replied.

"What would be the problem?" One said.

"I'm looking for the Ravenclaw tower." Luana replied.

"Ravenclaw you say."

"You're nearing the Griffyndor tower love."The other adds smiling.

"I-I am?" She stammers out suddenly feeling stupid.

"It's nothing to be worried about."

"We all get lost on our first day."

"Well it's not going great for me…" Luana mutters following the twins.

* * *

"Here it is." They announce. Luana let out a huff, after climbing that tight spiral staircase along with her suitcase and large beg she was indeed tired.

"Ah well thank you…" She trailed off looking at them.

"Fred, Fred Weasly." One said.

"George Weasly." The other boy said.

"Right, thanks Fred and George…I'm Luana Walters." Luana said holding her hand out. The two held theirs out, in which she hand to shake each with both hands. The twins bid her goodbye and went back down the staircase. Luana stared at the door before knocking on it with the bronze eagle shaped knocker.

"Here is a riddle in order to enter." It spoke making her jump a bit. Luana listened carefully though.

"What is the longest word in the dictionary?"

"Longest word…it must be smile right? There is a mile between each s" Luana replies smiling when the door opens. The first thing she comes into contact with is a dotty looking blonde sitting on a couch looking her way.

"Hello." She greets getting up.

"Ah hello." Luana replies.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. Are you Luana Walters?" Luna asks tilting her head slightly.

"Yes I am."

"I'm your new roommate." Luna says smiling. Luana follows her fellow Ravenclaw into the dormitories.

"I hope you don't mind the small mess." Luna comments walking into the room. It was still very neat looking, couple magazines here and there. Luana put her suitcase on the bed.

"It's no problem, I might make this room more messier though." Luana said chuckling. Luna watched as the long ebony haired girl opened her suitcase.

"You have many sketch books…may I see one?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." Luana said unpacking some more books and clothes. Luna picked up a old dusty, beat up looking sketchbook. Flipping through it there were many pictures of creatures and some bodies with no faces.

"These look really great!" Luna exclaimed flipping through it more.

"Thank you Luna, do you want to see something cool?" Luana asks kneeling infront of the shorter girl. The light haired blonde nodded curious. Luana pulled out her wand from her bag, it had a set of bells tied to it.

"Watch carefully okay.." Luana instructed tapping the page on the book.

"_Vitae scintillam.._"

The drawings on the page started to suddenly lift off the browning paper. Several drawings of deer and dragons danced around the room, making Luna grin happily.

"This is so cool!" Luna said reaching her hand out to touch the sketchy dragon floating above her head. It suddenly smoked away along with the rest of the dancing creatures.

"Sorry I haven't exactly perfected this spell." Luana said taking her sketchbook back.

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll prefect it soon." Luna said.


	3. Chapter 3

Luana woke up pretty late, Luna seemed to have left already. Stretching she got out of bed.

"A note?" Luana picked up the note nest to her bedside table.

_Luana,_

_ I was hoping you would have woken up earlier than me. Anyways breakfast is down in the dinning hall. And I've also made you a necklace. It's to ward off nargles on your way down._

_ -Luna_

"Nargles huh.." Luana said picking up the necklace. A butterbeer cork tied with thick string. Changing quickly into the uniform the Hawaiin born teen didn't even bother to fix her messy hair.

"Hello Luna, am I late?" Luana greeted sitting across from the blonde.

"Hello, you aren't late don't worry." She replied smiling at her.

"Neh…all these food…" Luana said grabbing a plate of something good looking. Luna just giggled at her actions.

"Do you know what classes you have?" Luna asks

"No…I forgot to check my schedule." Luana muttered slumping a bit. She ate some of her food making small talk with the only person who would pay attention to her.

Luna left though leaving her eating slowly.

Luana glanced around the room, everything was so…nice…

Her pair of olive eyes landed on a familiar ginger boy.

She waved to George…or was it Fred…Luana couldn't tell from so far away…

Continuing to eat her food quietly. She spat it out though when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Ello' love." Fred said

"Eating alone I see." George added.

"Ah well Luna was with me a while ago.." Luana said wiping her mouth. Fred leaned his arm on George looking at her. She was almost as tall as them, but with a small frame. Her messy black hair just made her olive eyes stand out more against her slightly tan skin. To cut this dramatic explanation short, Luana Walters looked like the most stunning girl to Fred.

"Well I do believe we'll be seeing you later." Fred said.

"We will?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, first is Charms. Most fourth years have that class together." George explained.

"Ah really…do you mind showing me where that is?" Luana asks getting up. _She is tall…_They both thought, she was almost eye level with them. Luana seemed to have sensed this and slumped a bit feeling nervous.

"Ah…I'm tired…" Luana muttered looking at the various papers handed to her. Class was almost over and she already didn't like how much work she got. Luana did how ever did like that she sat next to a window. At least that relieves some sort of stress.

"Miss Walters, I do hope you're enjoying the view." A voice snapped the teen out of her thoughts. Luana looked forward to see Professor Flitwick and most of the students staring at her.

"Huh..oh um…I was just uh…thinking professor." She mumbled turning a light pink. Flitwick sighed and returned to his lesson.

"Only because you are a Ravenclaw miss Walters, I will excuse your behaviour." Professor Flitwick said then went on to explaining how to do _Accio_.

The ebony haired teen took a glance to her right to see Fred grinning at her.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple weeks already and Luana Walters has got to admit one thing to herself. She was slowly growing a crush on _the_ Oliver Wood. She didn't understand why, he's only talk to her once and that was partly her fault. Luana didn't see where she was going and ran into a wall, dropping all her books. Oliver however noticed this and took it upon himself to help the young Hawaiian out.

All he said to me was "Hello, do yeh need any help?"…Why am I getting flustered because of this!

Luana sighed, it could be because she found his accent just to die for.

Walking back to the ravenclaw tower Luana opened the door to find the room she shared with Luna empty.

"Wonder where she went.." Luana said to herself closing the door then going over to the desk. Opening the various textbooks Luana has gotten since her arrival she began to study.

* * *

"Fred? Where are you going?" George asked walking alongside his twin brother. Fred looked around before looking back to George.

"I'm looking for Luana, you haven't seen her have you?"

"I've been by your side since this morning Fred…" George replied rolling his eyes. Fred frowned then began to walk quick again.

"Why would you be looking for Luana?"

"No reason." Fred replied quickly glancing back to George.

"So my dear brother says, but in reality you are crushing on her." George commented smirking. Fred stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly back around to face his twin.

"Who says I'm crushing on Luana?"

"Who says you're not?" George persisted.

"Why would you care anyways George?"

"I was just asking if you liked Luana Fred."

"..It's not like it should matter to you George."

"But I'm your twin Fred! You're other half! I at least want to know the mother of my little nieces and nephews!" George said grinning.

"Y-You moron! Who said anything about children..." Fred muttered stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm only joking Fred."

"So you say.." Fred says walking alongside George.

"But you know Fred…you never denied the fact of liking Luana." George comments laughing at Fred's bright red face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Luana? Seems like someone's calling for you." A ravenclaw student called peering into the open room. The called girl got up thanking the shorter student then ran off into the common room.

_At least now I don't have to study straight…_She thought to herself opening the large door. To her surprise Fred and George were there.

"H-Hi…what are you guys doing here?" Luana asks closing the door behind her. George nudged Fred on the arm.

"Ah well love, I-we came here to ask if you were doing anything?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"Right now?" Luana asks.

"Yeah."

"No, not at the moment." She responds lying.

"Well would you like to go out?" Fred asks smiling a bit.

"Go out?"

"Well I mean with me and George of course...tomorrow." Fred adds looking away. Luana tilts her head then smiles at them.

"Okay then."

"Well if I do say so myself Fred, you seem very well dressed today." George mocks gesturing towards his brother. Fred looks in the mirror once more. _Maybe I am over dressed._ Fred pulled at his dark tie loosening it.

"Do you think so?"

"I was just joking Fred." George replies raising an orange eyebrow.

"No but seriously George, do you think I'm overdoing it?" Fred asks confused.

George sighed but looked over Fred, he was dressed in a very preppy manner- with a light coloured polo and dark tie, and even his hair was styled different.

"To be frank Fred, yes I think you are overdoing it. I mean we are only going to the muggle-side right?" George replies watching as Fred groans and takes his shirt off.

"I guess just a sweater will do."

George waits for Fred to be done and they head out on to their little so called _date_ with Luana. But George really knows it's just for them…

* * *

Hello! Author here! It's awesome to see people reading this awkward story! Honestly I just put this out there just for the fun of it! Anyways onto the point- I want to know where you think the twins might take miss Luana Walters. I have nothing so far...blocked bro!

I have these things planned so far:

-restaurant

-park

-shopping

-surprise thing

I just need a review or two stating which one they'd like to see, or hey maybe even two! Thanks for reading btw! Hope you guys can write back a review! _Or else you guys aren't getting any updates...serious no lie.._


End file.
